1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser device, and more particularly, relates to a rotatable dispenser head of a fluid container, wherein the rotatable dispenser is adapted to directly contact with lips of user for smoothly guide out fluid from the container.
2. Description of Related Arts
Lipstick is one of the essential daily skin care products for most people. For most customers, a lipstick is used as a thin coating film on the lips for skin protection, especially in dry weather or in low humidity environments. A conventional lipstick comprises a column shaped container, and a cap provided at one end of the container, by twisting off the cap, a user is able to open the cap. Furthermore, a rotatable tuner is provided to the other end of the container, so that user can shift-in or shift-out an inner piston received in the container by reciprocally rotating the tuner. Commonly, the piston is padded with wax-type or pasty lipstick lubricant, so that a user could apply the lubricant piston onto the lips.
However, there are considerable disadvantages of such conventional lipsticks. First of all, such lipsticks waste too much material. Secondly, such lipsticks could not either be refilled or recycled. And more importantly, such wax-type or pasty lipsticks are less efficient. This is due to the fact that padding material of lipstick could not be completely consumed. It is inevitable that a quantity of unconsumed lipstick materials would be remained inside the container.
To solve such inefficient problems, some kind of liquid lipsticks have been introduced into the cosmetic market. Commonly, a liquid lipstick comprises a container housing for carrying liquid or pasty lipstick material, a dispensing mouth provided to one end of the container housing, and a piston is slidably received in the container housing for forcing the liquid material oozing out from the container housing via the dispensing mouth. Furthermore, a shank is attached to the piston for moving the piston shift within the housing so as to force the lipstick material flow out.
What is more, to smoothly flow out liquid material, a plate is attached to the dispensing mouth, wherein the plate has at least one orifice formed thereon to allow the lipstick material flow out. For user's convenience, there is a dispensing member, such as a brush, extended from the dispensing mouth for user's application.
Unfortunately, the internal design of the above described lipstick dispenser is too complicated and it is hard for user to appropriately operate it. Furthermore, after an extended period of use, the dehydrated liquid would clog or sticky on the dispensing brash, thus worsening the dispensing functions. It is highly possible that liquid material would cause unwanted chemical reactions with those dispensing devices.
On the other hand, unlike traditional lipstick, which is made of wax of pasty material, user could tune out the piston and directly apply the lipstick to the lips. The liquid lipstick must rely on some sort of liquid dispensing devices, such as a tiny brush, a pin-pointed orifice, to lubricate or moisten the lips. Therefore, user would feel uncomfortable or uneasiness when such kind of dispensing devices being directly contacted to the lips, which are the most sensitive organ of human body.